Me laisse pas m'en aller
by bibidibabidibou
Summary: Il ne veut pas y aller. A la dernière bataille. Trop de souffrances, trop de doutes, trop de peurs.. Notamment celle de perdre l’homme qu’il aime… Pourtant il ne fait aucun doute qu’il sera Celui Qui Ira .Tuer Voldemort. Séquelle de Frisson d’Avril. SLASH


_La petite rubrique de Bidibou : dans la droite ligne de Frissson d'Avril, un nouvel OS.. mais autant le premier volet était.. doux & gentillet, autant celui-ci est ..triste.. y a quelque chose.. qui fait que.. en, fait.. c'est.. raaah.. toute l'indécision de Harry dans ce texte se retrouve en moi, je serais pas capable de vous parler de ce texte, je vous laisse donc le lire…_

_bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**cet os est dédié aux 26 reviewvers de Frisson d'Avril ! merciii ! je vous adorrreeee !**_

* * *

_**bêta –reader : Violette-ceresse ! Merciiiii ! de me consacrer autant de temps, de me supporter sur msn et d'être si gentille ! milles bisous ! **_

_Laissez moi vos commentaires, please !_

* * *

Couple : Severus Rogue, Harry Potter 

Aucun spoiler !

**C'est donc un SLASH :HOMOPHOBES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN ! **

**Présence aussi de LEMON, YAOI ! Ames sensibles s'abstenir !**

_**Rating :** moi je dirais que c'est entre le T et le M .. Parce que je n'ai pas particulièrement développé le sexe dans cette histoire.. d'avantage la trame.._

_**Disclaimer :** les personnage ne sont pas à moi, le cadre de l'histoire n'est pas à moi.. je ne touche rien.. etc.._

_**La chanson** : Daniel Balavoine .me laisse pas m'en aller.. merci ma violette-Ceresse de me l'avoir déniché ! _

_**Résumé :** Il ne veut pas y aller. A la dernière bataille. Trop de souffrances, trop de doutes, trop de peurs.. Notamment celle de perdre l'homme qu'il aime… Pourtant il ne fait aucun doute qu'il sera Celui Qui Ira .Tuer Voldemort. Séquelle de Frisson d'Avril. SLASH LEMON YAOI SS-HP.song fic_

* * *

**ME LAISSE PAS M'EN ALLER.**

Il entre dans son bureau. Je le devine fermer la porte, allumer quelques bougies éparses et, face à ce bureau siège de nos premiers désirs, il s'installe, perdu dans le méandre de ses pensées filandreuses.

Je repose la carte des Maraudeurs. Elle n'a plus d'utilité ce soir. Il ne me reste qu'à attendre. Qu'à l'attendre.

Il recule l'échéance encore une fois. C'en est devenu une habitude.

Le même rituel chaque soir depuis que nous savons que l'un de nous deux devra partir. Depuis que nous ne nous décidons pas à léguer à l'autre le poids la vengeance. Alors, il se défend comme il peut, il s'immole et se prive de moi. Le plus longtemps possible. Abîmé dans sa certitude.

Je serais celui qui ira.

J'attends dans sa chambre. Dans son lit. Vide. Froid. J'attends dans ses draps que je froisse en m'en couvrant et je considère le plafond terne. La gorge serrée, le cœur trituré, concassé, émietté.

J'attends qu'il revienne, L'amour qui n'est pas parti.

Seulement, il prend son temps.

Alors que la nuit se fait plus dense et que je me glace de son absence, le sommeil s'invite à moi.. Il n'est toujours pas rentré. Je lutte. A croire que ma vie n'est conditionnée que pour survivre.. A mon ancienne solitude enfantine... A Voldemort… A la traîtrise de notre amour.

Finalement, comme chaque soir, j'ai raison de combattre cette envie tenace de fermer les yeux et de sombrer : j'ai entendu le bruit de ses pas. Près. Tout près. Il tourne la poignée. Il apparaît dans un faible contre-jour. Il cligne de yeux, le temps de se réhabituer au noir. Il m'imagine dans le creux de ce matelas et il referme derrière lui avant d'ôter ses chaussures.

.- « Harry ? » Il m'appelle.

Je me dresse sur mon séant. J'attends. Encore. Il y avait une attente dans ce seul mot qu'il me dédie en guise de bonjour.

Et juste ensuite, il me prend au dépourvu.

.- « Je ne t'aime plus.»

Il consomme si bien l'art du mensonge que son timbre ferme ne me leurre pas.

Mensonge !

.- « Sors maintenant. »

Croit- t'il donc que je n'ai pas pensé qu'il en viendrait à cette extrémité là ?

Croit t'il donc que cette fausse constatation va me faire sortir de ce lit et que je vais abandonner. Je suis né pour lutter.

Contre Lui qui nous nuit. Contre ça ! Mensonge !

Il m'ignore maintenant. Il est vraiment bon acteur. Assis sur le même matelas, séparés par un gouffre de retenue, coudes plantés sur ses genoux, son dos se voûte et sa tête s'incline.

Je sais oui, c'est dur.

A quoi penses-tu, Severus ? A notre relation arrivée au point crucial du non-retour ? Au risque ?

.- « N'avez-vous pas entendu, Potter ? Dehors ! » Grince t'il.

Il n'a pas bougé. Ombre obscure sur ce lit blanc.

J'avance vers lui. Un nœud à l'estomac.

.-« Tu mens. Mais c'était bien trouvé. »

Mon souffle meurt sur sa nuque laiteuse. Il sursaute, mais ne bouge pas.

_Et si tu m'aimes_

_Si c'est un problème._

J'accole mon buste à son dos et je l'enserre de mes jambes nues. Ma bouche picore son lobe d'oreille et il ne lui suffit que d'un frisson pour réagir… Seulement, il ne réagit pas comme nous l'aurions tous deux souhaité.. Au fond, il le sait bien, Severus..

Il me repousse. Il me foudroie de son regard néant, il cherche à y chasser le désir sous cette colère froide qui le dévore et cette peur qui finira par nous terrasser.. Nous qui reculons sans cesse l'échéance. De partir.

Nous savons : je serai celui qui ira. Le venger.

.- « Dehors ! » Hurle t'il.

Et je me lève. Pas la force.. Je ne veux pas y aller. Pas maintenant… C'est trop tôt… Mais je me lève tout de même… J'enfile à la hâte un jean en hoquetant. Les sanglots montent. Ne pas pleurer. Je me le suis promis. Je lui ai promis… Il se tient debout. Ordonnateur. Il croit m'aider mais il signe ma mort..

Sa bouche déjà n'a plus envie d'être cruelle. Puis, il tremble.

.- « Oh, merlin.. » L'entends-je dire quand je pose ma main sur la poignée.

Là.. Je suis sur.

Il ne veut pas que je parte…

Mes doigts glissent de la surface métallique.

Mon bras se tend. Mes doigts vont à sa joue, en dessinent les contours. .. Et il sombre totalement.

Dans mes bras.

_Je reste quand même_

_Pour te câliner._

Il m'étreint fort.

.- « Pardon.. Pardon.. Reste.. Je t'aime, Harry.. Reste.. Je voulais, y aller.. A ta place..» Me dissent ses lèvres après chaque baiser.

Mes vêtements tombent à terre. Comment ? Je l'ignore. Je m'en fiche.

Il n'y a plus que son souffle. Sur ma peau.

Ses lèvres. Contre les miennes.

Ses doigts fins. Partout.

Son cœur. Qui bat.

Nous deux.

Sur le lit. Emmêlés. On se réchauffe de notre amour, de notre passion.

Mes ongles se plantent dans sa chair, je ferme les yeux et je crie. Il me brutalise à force de douceur et de tendresse. J'aime ça.

Il m'amollit. Il me fait durcir.

Il me donne chaud. Il me donne froid.

Je frissonne. Il répond.

Tout occupé à tracer des sillons d'offrandes autour de mon nombril, il cherche à se faire pardonner sa dernière tentative malheureuse.

Je me tords. Je veux plus.

Je le veux lui. Je le sens, contre moi. Dur, si merveilleusement dur.. Impatient.

.- « je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! » Gémis-je.

Alors il s'exécute. Il se perd dans mes yeux qui crient la luxure. Et il me prend.

J'en suis malade. C'est bon…

_Et si j'ai de la fièvre…_

Je tends les bras vers lui, je ne le perds pas de vue. Je me cramponne. Je m'amarre.. Sinon, c'est la noyade… Dans les abysses explosifs… J'en suis tout proche, tu sais, Severus..

Toi aussi.

On y est. On meurt.

Une petite fois.

Noir. Blanc.

Bref. Fulgurant.

Cosmique.

Et sur son dos, sur ses épaules, sur ses fesses, sur ses cuisses, la trace de mes ongles.

Je lui ai fait mal.. Je lui fais mal.. Toujours.. Et il accepte tout…

Je souffle. Je récupère. Il a posé une fine main possessive autour de ma taille.

Mes paupières papillonnent. Je suis fatigué. Et bien. Avec lui, toujours en moi.. Je me sens complet.

.- « Plus jamais, Severus.. »

j'aurais bien la force d'effleurer ses lèvres avant…

Je me penche et l'embrasse, l'effleure, le mordille, le caresse.. L'aime et l'honore..

_Je m'endors sur tes lèvres…_

**Oo flash back Oo**

Dans son numéro de prestidigitation, jusqu'à ce jour, encore inégalé, Ron engloutit un croissant entier et mâchant fermement, me demande, la bouche pleine.

.-« Juciouille ? »

Ce à quoi j'acquiesce en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, les yeux au loin sur sa place vide.

Ron me sert généreusement –ainsi qu'au bois verni dessous- une dose d'un jus de citrouille d'un orange velouté.

.- « 'ci, vieux. » Marmonnais-je et je considère une Hermione pimpante ouvrir son journal tout en sucrant son thé.

.- « Minute horoscope ? » Propose Ron.

Il avale une grosse bouchée avant de vider son verre d'une traite.

Hermione roule des yeux et se penche vers son quotidien.

.- « Tu vas mourir étouffé, trésor… Marmonne t'elle

.- C'est ce qui est écrit ? Panique mon meilleur ami.

.- Depuis quand tu crois à ces conneries ? Je demande.

.- Il est né pour gober tout ce qui lui passe devant, que ce soit ce toast que je me suis préparée.. Tu m'entends Ron, prends en un autre ! Ou les âneries que je débite dans le seul but de le faire réagir ! Grince t'elle.

.- Dis que je suis un crétin ! » S'échauffe Ron.

Ses oreilles sont déjà vermillons.

Hermione se lève, furieuse, abandonnant toast durement récupéré et journal.

.- « Je dis juste que tu es glouton et ne me parle pas sur ce ton, je te prie ! »

Puis claquant des talons, elle sort de la salle.

.-« On en reparlera quand elle sera calmée ! Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle a, elle est exécrable depuis trois jours…

.- Elle a qu'elle s'inquiète! Rouspète une Ginny trop dynamique pour notre salut qui s'assied face à nous. Il y a qu'elle lit le journal, en page centrale, et que chaque matin, ses yeux sont agressés par un slogan pourri, qu'elle vous le cache et qu'elle se doute de ce qui va suivre ! Voilà, pourquoi, crétin ! »

Je tends une main vers le quotidien. Un coin corné prend l'eau dans son bol de thé délaissé.

Ginny se mord la lèvre.

.- « Harry.. Je crois que..

.- ça me concerne c'est ça ? »

Elle baisse la tête piteuse et j'ouvre les feuillets.

Moi aussi, il m'agresse ce slogan.

**« Survivant un jour, Survivant toujours ! »**

Alors, c'est ça ; ils se croient malins ces petits journalistes. Ils ont bien regardé leur calendrier. On approche du mois de juin, bien sur. Mois marqué chaque année par une confrontation avec Son Eminence Maléfique Lord Voldemort. Alors, ils comptent motiver les troupes, avec ça ! Ça les rassure peut être, ceux qui attendent dans leur inertie.

Moi, je n'y gagne rien.

J'irais. C'est tout.

Mes doigts se crispent sur les feuilles trop fines et le papier se déchire. Je garde la coupure, dans mon poing serré, et je me lève.

.- « Harry.. » Tentent Ginny et Ron, se levant d'un bloc.

Je n'entends rien. Je ne veux pas entendre, alors je sors.

Je suis né pour survivre.

Je serais celui qui ira, me venger.

Je gagne en courant les cachots. J'entre sans frapper et il hausse un sourcil anxieux quand il me voit débouler.

D'un geste vague de la main, il fait claquer la porte et le verrou se tourne.

Il n'a pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Je suis sur ses genoux et sa résistance s'effiloche sous mes assauts. Embrasser. Suçoter. Lécher, Mordiller.… Embrasser, encore.. Toujours.

.- « Hmm. J'ai cours dans vingt minutes, Harry.. » Parvient à dire Severus avant que ma langue ne le fasse taire en accaparant la sienne.

Il gémit et je me colle contre lui, ondulant du bassin rageusement, frottant ma virilité déjà douloureuse contre le haut de sa cuisse.. Je parcoure son cou de ma bouche. Dévorant goulûment sa peau au goût de musc. Ma main droite au poing serré, pend faiblement. L'autre s'active. Mes doigts agiles dégrafent sa robe, se faufilent sous les couches de tissus et explore le grain fin de sa peau frissonnante.

Ils jouent déjà.

Là sur ces tétons qu'ils pincent et grattent gentiment du bout de l'ongle..

J'ai envie de lui. J'en ai envie. Là ! Maintenant. Sur ce bureau. Comme avant !

Je l'embrasse.. Affamé.. Désespéré.. Je ne veux pas y aller…Tu comprends, tu sais, dis ?

_Et je vide mes peines_

_En baisers salés._

Pourtant, j'ai du mal à garder mon souffle, perdu dans ces sanglots que je ne contrôle plus. Il sent le goût amer du désespoir dans ma salive. Ou alors, ce sont ces larmes qui ruissellent sur mes joues qui l'arrêtent. Ce goût de sel. Car Severus m'attrape fermement par les épaules et se met hors de portée de cette bouche trop fébrile.

.- « Harry… Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

.- Je ne veux pas y aller…. » Je sanglote, abandonnant toute fierté.

Puis, je tends mon poing. Il le desserre. Il en extrait ce chiffon minable. Il blêmit.

_Et si mes larmes te gênent_

_Me laisse pas m'y noyer._

Ses ongles s'ancrent dans ma peau.

.- « Tu devras. »

Silence.

.- « Ce n'est pas une option.

.- J'ai trop peur. Je n'ai pas confiance. Leur slogan est faux !

.- Je me bats pour toi, Potter ! Est-ce que tu comprends ? J'en crève chaque jour ! Devant Lui, je dois encore plus forcer ma propre résistance ! Sinon, c'est la mort assurée ! Directe ! Alors, ravale les larmes, et assume! »

_et toutes mes souffrances_

_salissent ta présence…_

Il hurle. Il me fait mal. Ses doigts dans mes épaules. Qui me secouent. Qui me font rentrer cette vérité horrible dans le crâne. Mon Dieu.. C'est vrai… et j'ose me plaindre. Lui endure plus. Lui ne dit rien.. Et j'ose me plaindre..

Je me fais honte. J'ai envie de vomir.

Je recule. Tétanisé. Je heurte le bureau dont j'ai oublié l'existence et mon dos me lance aussitôt. Je descends de ses genoux. Respirant avec force.

Et fais trois pas en arrière.. Ce serait plus simple, non, que je sorte de sa vie ?

.- « J'aurais pas du.. Venir.. Je n 'aurais pas du» murmurais-je.

Lui reste interdit.

Il cille des yeux. Il sait qu'il s'est laissé aller sous une froide impulsion. Il regrette peut être.. Mais il a raison.

_Tu te lèves en silence._

_Pour mieux me protéger._

Je secoue la porte Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas ?

Pourquoi marche t'il vers moi ?

Je veux disparaître de sa vue, de sa vie, je lui suis un fardeau.

Je ne vois pas ce verrou. La poignée grince et la porte reste close.

.- « Nous n'y sommes pas encore. »

_Me laisse pas m'en aller…._

.- « Harry ? Pour moi, c'est une option…Je t'ai choisi. Je me bats en fonction de ma décision. J'ai parlé trop vite.. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes fautif.. C'est mon choix… Et je cherche une faille, sans cesse, pour que ce ne soit pas à toi d'y aller. Mais je ne trouve pas. Et ça me détruit. »

Ses doigts sur ma nuque. Doux, légers. Je relève la tête. Il appose sa paume. Je vois le verrou. Je le tire. Je sors..

Ce soir, on en parlera .

o0o

Le soir arrive. Avec de gros nuages. Je suis dans le parc. Seul. A l'ombre d'un sycomore gigantesque. Je le vois arriver. Drapé dans sa robe noire. Pâle. Beau. Fier. Inquiet.

Comme je l'aime..

_Et devant tes souffrances_

_Je rêve de puissance._

.- « j'irais. Et je le tuerais. Seulement ; il faudra.. Il faudra.. Que ce soit le bon moment. » Je dis.

Il acquiesce. La pluie s'infiltre entre les ramifications chlorophylliennes de l'arbre.

_Et la pluie recommence _

_A mouiller mes souliers._

Je l'embrasse légèrement et je tourne le dos. Besoin de solitude.. Et surtout…

_Je t'interdis de me regarder _

_Quand je commence à pleurer._

Désormais, face à lui, mes yeux seront secs.

**OO Fin du Flash back. Oo**

.- « Potter ! Le jour où l'on aura besoin de décimer la planète, on réquisitionnera votre talent d'empoisonneur, d'ici là, suivez votre manuel, et cessez de nous mitonner des potions tue-mouches ! »

Je réprime ma forte envie de rire, en me mordant l'intérieur des joues et incline la tête d'un air déconcerté. Il vide mon chaudron à l'odeur pestilentiel d'un moulinet de sa baguette. Je fais mine d'être furieux, fronçant savamment les sourcils.

La sonnerie retentit et je sors sans lui apporter de fiole.

Malefoy passe devant moi. Il ne ricane pas. Lui ne gobe plus. Il sait bien que Severus et moi feintons. Cependant, sans son Père, Draco n'est rien. Et un rien ne parle pas. Un rien s'écrase. Un rien ne dit pas qu'un professeur entretient une relation sexuelle et amoureuse avec un élève, même majeur.

Le rien passe devant moi. Il aura une bonne note. Sa potion est limpide. Moi j'aurais un D ; Et des cours particuliers. Cette idée me plaît beaucoup.

Nous sommes le 03 juin. Et j'ignore que ce soir... Cette nuit… Tout va changer.

**oOo**

Ce faisceau, tu le lui dédies.

Vert de vengeance.

Vengeance acharnée, brutale, foudroyante.. Qui le tue. Qui l'achève… Les yeux noirs grands ouverts sur cette vie qu'il quitte et sur moi, arrivé trop tard dans cette trajectoire mortelle.

Je tombe à genoux, me raccrochant à ses mains, à son torse qui ne se soulèvera plus, à son visage….

Ciel... Il y est allé.. Il en est resté..

Et toi, l'autre perfide qui rit, ouvrant cette fente boulimique qui te sert de bouche fielleuse.. Toi qui ris.. Qui laisse s'épandre ce sifflement de l'enfer échoyant à mes oreilles vrillées du dernier cri de Severus.

Toi, ce Lord qui n'aura de Noblesse que dans sa déchéance élève sa baguette vers moi..

Ce prochain faisceau, il sera pour moi…

Vert de mort.

Nous nous aimions, trop, Severus, c'était là notre seul tort..

_Et Si je t'aime  
Si c'est un problème_

Dans un effort ultime, je lutte... Et je t'entends me dire, cette phrase..

.- « NON ! » Hurlais-je.

La poitrine comprimée, haletant comme un chien mourrant, les yeux piquant de cette sueur tiède qui dégouline de mon front brûlant de fièvre, je reprends mon souffle. Je suis tombé du lit. Emmailloté dans les draps. Je suis seul. Dans la chambre. Il est en mission. Ma cicatrice me brûle. Non... Non … Il est mort. Severus est mort ... Severus est mort... Severus est mort…

Puis des bras me secouent. Puis, je sens son odeur de musc et de chèvrefeuille.. Elle m'emplit. Elle m'enveloppe… Je me réveille, sans ouvrir les yeux sur cette réalité qui me fait peur.. Severus est mort…

.-« ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, Harry. » Dit-il.

Severus est mort dans ce rêve.

.- « Ta cicatrice- »

Il appose sa main glacée sur mon front. Je papillonne des yeux. Il a des cernes violacées.. Il a ce teint blafard des nuits trop agitées. Il est encore trempé; il pleut dehors. Il tremble. Il a froid.

.- « Arrête ça. » Hurlais-je.

Je repousse sa main. Brutalement. Je rampe. Qu'il ne m'approche pas. Qu'il ne m'approche plus. Je ne l'ai pas sauvé dans ce rêve. Je ne le sauverais pas plus dans la réalité.

Parce que je serais celui qui ira. Nous faire tuer.

. – « Toi. Arrête ! Par l'enfer ! Je sais qu'Il t'a envoyé des visions ! Je devine que c'était cruel. Mais ce n'était qu'un cauchemar !

.- Il dit.. J'ai vu.. Les images. Que j'allais te rejoindre.. Mais tu étais mort ... Je n'ai pas pu te sauver..

.- Distingue le rêve de la réalité ! Ne lui donne pas cette satisfaction ! N'abandonne pas !

.- Pour quoi faire ? A quoi bon lutter ? Quelle importance ? Il reviendra ! Encore ! Dans ma tête! Sous ce front ! Pour me hanter ! Pour te tuer ! »

Mal à la gorge. J'échoue comme une larve sur le sol. Mal à la tête. Et mal au cœur surtout… Excuse-moi, Severus. Excuse-moi de perdre ce courage qui me caractérisait. Ce fameux courage Gryffondorien. C'est faux. L'amour ne donne pas d'ailes. L'amour me rend lâche. J'ai tellement peur de le perdre.

Il le sait. Il se laisse glisser jusqu'à moi. Dans cette même position. Une jambe repliée, l'autre allongée au loin, devant. Dos appuyé contre le sommier et le matelas.. Tête en arrière vers le plafond.

_Tu restes quand même  
Pour tout pardonner_

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il a fermé les yeux. Il respire s'efforçant au calme. Il sait que je l'observe. Il ne bouge pas. Il attend. Que je me tranquillise. Que je me repose sur lui. Encore.

_Comme un chien de faïence  
_

Le temps passe. Je suis mal installé. Mais nos épaules se touchent. Mais je n'aspire pas à m'éloigner de lui. Je rends les armes.

.- « Tu as consulté le Plan de Dumbledore ? »

Je romps le silence.

Il ouvre les yeux. Oh ! Que ne ferais-je pas pour y chasser cette fatigue .. Que ne ferais-je pas pour chasser ce voile de tristesse.

Il acquiesce.

Je pose une main sur son genou.

.- « Tu le trouves bon ? »

Encore une approbation.

_Ma pauvre défaillance_

_Se perd et se balance  
_

Que ferais-je pour lui ?

.- « Alors. Je vais me reposer. Dans quelques heures- »

Ma voix s'étrangle. Lui, retient son souffle.

.- « J'irais. » Lâchais-je, résolu.

Il est temps.

_Pour finir à tes pieds_

Il tourne sa tête brune cette fois. Il n'aurait pas du. Il n'aurait pas du m'offrir cette bouche. Il n'aurait pas du m'attirer à lui. Il ne devrait pas me montrer comme il m'aime. Comme en cet instant. Il est fier de moi. Fier à en pleurer.

_Et si tes larmes me gênent  
Je viendrai m'y noyer_

Parce que je souffre. J'en crève. La peur, comme un abcès, se répand en moi.

Et s'ils plaçaient tous mal leur confiance ? Et si je n'étais qu'un élu de pacotille ? Et si je doute maintenant, comment cela se passera t'il fasse à lui, à ses brimades, à ses allusions sur Severus et moi ? Et si je souffre milles morts de n'être que vivant et aimé, le Néant le protégera t'il de mon abandon, si j'échoue ? Toutes ces questions.. Toutes ces douleurs…

_Et toutes mes souffrances  
Salissent ta présence_

C'est si peu en comparaison de ce que Severus endure depuis des années.

22 ans qu'il est mangemort. Oh… oui, allez, je le sais bien.. Ça n'est pas une date anniversaire à retenir. On n'y souffle pas de bougies. On n'offre pas de cadeau à cette date funeste. On attend. On espère. La délivrance.

Notamment celle-ci : Que je me décide. A aller. Nous permettre de vivre enfin.

Je reste immobile.

.- « Repose toi. Harry. Je vais prévenir Albus. » 

Il me prend dans ses bras. Il me dépose sur le lit vide. Il se sépare de moi. Après un baiser. Si fugace que j'en sens à peine la saveur. Severus n'a pas dormi.

.- « Reste avec moi. » Je supplie.

Mais non.

_Tu te lèves en silence  
Pour mieux me protéger_

.- « Non. Refuse t'il. Tu ne dormirais pas. Ni moi. Ce serait une erreur.. Tactique. »

Il sort doucement. Il s'efface. J'aurais aimé passer ma dernière nuit avec lui, en lui. J'ai dit que j'irais. C'est le moment. Je le sais. Il le sait. D'en finir.

Mais je frise l'hérésie….

Me laisse pas m'en aller 

Severus reviens. Reviens.. Une nuit. Quelques heures.. Pour oublier. L'humour noir de ce destin cruel. Reviens. Dans nos bras. Sur nos hanches. Sous mes doigts. Nos peaux embrassées. Nos bouches soudées. Revient.. Que nous gémissons, une dernière fois peut être, ensemble.. Avant que tu ne me laisses m'en aller. L'attaquer.

**oOo**

Le plan d'Albus Dumbledore était fiable. Il ne pouvait être plus simple.

Toi et moi. Seuls. En terrain neutre. Toi et ta conviction. Moi et mes peurs.

L'Ordre est plus loin. Severus en est. Bien sur. J'ignore s'il a dormi. Moi-même, j'ai cru que je n'y parviendrais pas. Pourtant Hermione m'a réveillé d'un sourire plein de larmes. Elle m'a dit. « J'ai confiance, Harry. » J'ai eu envie de la croire et on s'est enlacé furieusement. Puis, Nous nous sommes rassemblés, tous. Il était au loin, Severus. Il fuyait. Il me fuyait. Il ne m'a donné que son regard. Confiant. Trop confiant. Sur l'heure, il se bat.

Nous y sommes allés tout deux, finalement. Chacun à un bout de ce terrain. Lui mêlé à ses collègues et anciens compagnons d'infortune . Moi seul face à toi.

Automatiquement, comme cette bonne marionnette que je suis, manipulée depuis des années, j'élève mon bras. Je le tends. J'ignore qui tire les ficelles. Le marionnettiste s'en sort pas trop mal. Je ne me suis pris qu'un doloris. Un de trop, cependant. Je tombe sur le flanc. Toi, tu ris. Tu attaques. Je pare. Je roule. Serre les dents.

Je serais celui qui te tuera.

Je me relève. Crispant mon poing libre. Je saigne. Mes ongles entrent dans la peau fragile de ma paume. La douleur me permet de garder contenance. J'avance. Faisant face. Mes yeux hurlent vengeance. Mes yeux brillent de haine.

Je serais celui qui Vaincra.

Je serais celui qui Survivra encore !

_Et revient, revient l'impuissance  
Quand s'écroule Byzance_

J'ai mal. Un nouveau sort . Tu innoves, Tom ? Je ne le connais pas celui-ci. J'aurais préféré ne pas le connaître..

Les yeux écarquillés par cette douleur infiltrée dans mes os, je crie silencieusement. Je m'arc-boute, je tombe. Je râle. J'échoue.  
Oh.. Rit.. Rit.. Tu verras. Que je ne serais pas venu pour rien !

Tu t'approches. Trop prés, Tom. Trop prés pour moi.

Plus la force.. On a cassé mes ficelles. Mon bras ne réagit plus. Mon bras traîne insensible ; comme du bois mort, pourri, rongé par les thermites.

Tu dis cette phrase. Celle de ce rêve :

.- « Allons Harry, prêt à rejoindre ce cher Severus ? » (2) 

Et me saisissant par ce poignet broyé, tu nous fais transplanner. Au cœur de la mêlée. Près de lui, Severus, mon amour. Qui est le premier à nous apercevoir. Le premier à saisir que Voldemort tient debout et moi pas.

Toi, tu ris. Encore. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Et ta main glacée qui m'enserre, qui me traîne au sol. Comme une loque.. Jusqu'à Severus. Lâche-moi.Lache-moi..

Je cherche à me relever. Pas moyen. Je suis paralysé.

Et Severus avance.. Comme dans ce rêve..

_Tu te lèves en silence_

Tous les sorts ricochent. Mes yeux en sont noyés ; de toutes ces couleurs.. Elles m'empêchent de voir ce noir qui avance doucement vers moi… Elles m'empêchent de voir Severus.

Jaune. Indigo. Rouge. Bleu. Parme. Une danse édifiante de rayons mortels. Severus progresse toujours.. Je le sais.

_Pour me re-couronner_

Puis, je le discerne. Juste le temps de me rendre compte que tu as lâché mon poignet et que tu te bats contre lui..

_Et Si tu crois que je peux régner  
Me laisse pas m'en aller_

Mais je suis faible. Mais je suis lâche.

_**Si vous ne vous renforcez pas, Potter. Vous ne parviendrez pas à combattre ! Et si vous ne tuez pas le Lord, je serais condamné à baiser sa robe jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Ce n'est guère réjouissant comme avenir ! J'ai déjà mal au dos. (3)**_

Oui.. Severus m'avait dit ça. Le jour où tout a changé.. Je ris. Nerveusement. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je refuse que l'un de nous deux survive à l'autre.

J'ai autant de chance que toi de vaincre. J'ai ma jeunesse pour moi. J'ai Severus. Toi, tu n'as rien. Rien qu'un serpent agonisant sous les attaques de Ginny et Ron. Moi j'ai l'amour ; et j'ai des ailes.

J'ai des ailes, définitivement. Elle me pousse quand Severus me murmure, ces trois mots. « Je t'aime. » J'ai des ailes à la place de ficelles. Plus besoin d'une tierce personne pour m'aiguiller. Severus sera mon instinct, ma certitude. Comme je suis cette force qui l'anime.

_Et ta seule insolence  
C'est de me faire confiance_

Tu élèves ta baguette. Ce faisceau, tu le lui dédies.

Vert de vengeance.

Vengeance acharnée, brutale, foudroyante.. Qui risque de m'enlever Severus.

_Un peu de ton absence  
Est une infirmité_

Mais tu ne tueras pas Severus. Mais tu ne me tueras pas. Je serais celui qui t'en en empêchera, comme Severus, ton ancien fidèle dissimulateur, sera celui qui t'en en empêchera.

_Je te laisserai pas t'en aller  
Si tu m'laisses pas m'en aller_

Et le vert part. De ma baguette, de ma main, tendue. Le vert part, bouleverse tout sur son passage.

_Je te laisserai pas t'en aller_

Et il te touche. Et tu t'effondres. Tom. Voldemort. Mon pire destin.

Tu tombes. Yeux ouverts ; bouche ouverte ; Narines non pincées. Tu tombes. Tu meurs. Tu n'es plus rien. Un rien ne sait pas nuire . Un rien n'interfère pas entre Severus et moi.

Et je tombe à genoux. Prés de Severus.

Je me raccroche à ses mains, ensanglantées. A son torse qui se soulève, à son visage…. Son visage.. Ses lèvres. Son nez. Ses tempes, ses paupières. Sa langue. Son souffle.

.- « Plus jamais, Harry. C'est fini. Désormais, je ne te laisse plus.. »

_Si tu m'laisses pas m'en aller._

Je souris. Je pleure. Je m'ancre. Il pleure, il s'agrippe, il rit.

Nous nous aimons, trop, Severus, c'est là notre seule force..

**Fin.**

* * *

(1) merci Lolie ! merci merci merci ! 

(2) Lolie, ma sauveuse ! acclamez là ! elle a trouvé dans sa lecture un nombre incroyable de non sens à cette fic et elle a tout corrigé ! merciiiiiiiiii !

(3) frisson d'avril.

* * *

Voilààààà ! 

C'est fini. ; une happy-end, au final ! hi hi hi

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu de confusions entre le 'tu' de la chanson (dédié à severus) et le tutoiement par lequel Harry cause à Voldemort..

Bien alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? ditttttesssssssssss, siouplaiiitt ! plein de bisous !


End file.
